


God & Monster

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Gods Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, Road Trips, Vampire OC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: Inspired by Lana del Rey’s God & Monster.A man walked into my bar, claiming that he was the god of thunder, and he needed my help.He was a liar. I knew Thor was dead.But when I found out that he might be able to put an end to my curse, I agreed to help.
Relationships: Thor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	God & Monster

“我是雷神，我要去新墨西哥。”面前这个大个子金发帅哥说道。

这位自称雷神的先生就这样闯进来，走向了站在吧台后的我。

他浑身湿漉漉，长长的金发湿成一缕缕，衣服还沾着泥和草，走路的时候一瘸一拐，又生气得要命，整个人像一个快坏掉的开水壶。他暴躁的样子倒确实有些那个人的影子。

我觉得莫名其妙：“这里是酒吧。”

说着，我指了指墙上的霓虹招牌，上面闪动着几个字：热夜之梦酒吧。

“我知道，但是我需要去新墨西哥。”他固执得很，仿佛听不懂我说话。

“那你应该去车站买车票。”我说。

“什么票？”他依然沉浸在自己的世界里，“外面的那个大家伙是你的吗？”

我顺着他指的方向看去，那是一辆红色的庞蒂克GOT65。

“是的，那是我的车。”我说。

“你能驾驶这玩意带我去新墨西哥吗？”他把双手撑在了柜台上，向我倾身而来，把我罩在了阴影里。

这个男人真的好奇怪。我不喜欢他自称雷神，不是每个人都可以是雷神的。换做其他人肯定要觉得他十有八九有病，早把他扔出去了。

我本来也是这么打算的。但是他靠近的时候，我闻到了他身上飘来的令人无法抗拒的气息。

他好好闻，就像是雨天的味道。我几乎可以感受他脖子动脉中流动的血液散发出的甜腻香气。

当即我就变得很饿，很渴望。我头晕眼花，好像被一种奇异的力量吸引着靠近他年轻的躯体，我几乎拿不住手里的玻璃杯和抹布了。

我很久没进过食了。不是我不想，我只是好奇，想看看吸血鬼是不是能被饿死。

目前我还没有得到答案。我饿了有五六年了，还好端端地在镇子里走来走去。吸血鬼本来就不是活物，我只是变得无限虚弱，却总是离正真的死亡有一线之隔。

现在，我有点坚持不住了。

他到底是什么来历？我吸过的人血不多，基本上都是基于金钱交易的自愿选择，但他为什么这样该死地诱人？

身体里翻腾的熊熊渴望让我晕头转向。如果我就这样让他离开的话，我日后一定会因为想念这个味道而发疯的。

答应他吧！把他骗到没人的地方去，打晕他，咬他一口。就一小口。他看起来这么强壮，绝对不会有事的。

“好吧，跟我来。”我放下了手里的活，示意他跟着我走。

我从来没有这样骗过人，但是他就像带着烈火，一靠近就把我的理智烧成灰烬。我有些紧张，眼神躲躲闪闪。如果他真的是个正常人，此时一定会觉得我很可疑的。

可是他没有产生任何怀疑，而是露出了一个听到开罐头声音的狗狗一样的喜悦表情，二话不说跟我出了门。

外面天色将暗，天空像是罩了一层灰扑扑的幕布。

下午的时候下了一场很大的雨，地上一个个坑里积满了水，每个坑里都有一个热夜之梦猩红色的霓虹倒影。大个子在我跟在我身后，鲁莽地踩碎了其中一个。坑中的水溅起，把我衬衣的下摆弄湿了。

“很抱歉。”他说着，环视四周，“都怪我没控制好。”

“嗨，多大点事，一摊积水罢了。”我现在被进食的渴望蒙蔽了双眼，只要让我咬一口，他做什么我都觉得没关系。

“我是说这场雨。”他说，“是我失控了。”

我不明白他在说什么，只想着唉他长得这么好看，可惜脑子有点问题。没关系，他闻起来那么鲜美，只要血好喝就行，其他的我一点也不在意。

我拐进了酒吧后没人的小巷子。这里平时只有货车和垃圾车会停靠，而现在不是卡车司机工作的时间，也就只剩下一条窄窄黑黑的巷子，绿色和蓝色的分类垃圾箱并排站在路旁。

太好了。我突然停了下来，转过身。他脚步一滞，差点撞上我。我抓住了这个时机，跳起来抱住了他的脖子。

当我的獠牙都感受到他柔软的肌肤凹陷下去的时候，我被揪着领子拽离了那里。

“你干吗？”他轻轻松松地用一只手把我拎在半空中，看着我手脚乱舞挣扎着，问我道。

“放我下来！”这种双脚离地的感觉真的很不好，我假装凶悍地朝他叫喊。

“才不，放你下来又要咬我。”他好奇地凑近了我的脸，左右观察了一下，嗅了一下我，说道：“你不是人类。你是什么？”

我没想到他比看上去的还要强壮，落到他手里我绝对是栽了。他只要轻轻一下就可以扭断我的脖子。

“这个问题我也问过自己很多次。”我回答道。

被他这样制压着，我害怕又无力。这种感觉太陌生了，我几乎从中找到了一丝宽慰感。

我活了太久了，知道永远有明天有时也挺令人绝望的。当有死亡守在路途重点的时候，人才会努力寻找生活的意义。而我甚至连对时间的感觉都丧失了。可是我是个胆小鬼，连寻死都不敢，只能带着没有意义的生命赖在这个世界上。

……似乎结束在这里也不错呢？

“好吧，我是个靠吸人血过活的怪物，被你抓到了，你杀了我吧。”我下了一个好大的决心。

没想到他又笑了。对于一个邋遢的疯子来说，他还真的笑得挺多挺好看的。

他轻轻把我放下来，“你不是怪物，你很可爱。”

我被他的话吓了一跳，他这是在跟我套近乎吗？

“我！吸人血哦！”我露出了獠牙，试图表现得很厉害很危险。

“那就是一只可爱的小蚊子。”他认真地说。

这……这是什么话？！我忘记了自己有没有脸红的能力，但还是害羞地摸了摸脖子。

“你想吸我的血？”他问道。

“我也不是谁的血都吸的呀！”我说。

“那做个诚实的交易怎么样？”

“好啊！”我好像知道他要说什么似的，紧紧地盯着他的嘴唇，希望他吐出的是我想听到的话语。

“带我去新墨西哥，到了之后我给你吸个痛快怎么样？”

Yes！这就是我要听的话！他看起来是个男子汉，一定会遵守诺言的！

我急急忙忙地回到酒吧里，都顾不上收钱，就把顾客都请了出去，挂起了“CLOSED”木牌，关上了大门。

我背上了粉红色卡通双肩包，拿出一副墨镜戴上。“我准备好了。”

他反而很淡定，找了个舒服的沙发坐了下来，跷脚看我，“小蚊子，你这里有东西吃吗？”

“啥？！”我心急地问道。

“在让你吃我之前，你总得负责不让我饿死吧？”他摸了摸下巴，“有烤羊腿吗？我现在可想吃烤羊腿了。”

他怎么还点起菜来了？我忿忿不平道：“没有，我这里是酒吧，跟你说了好多遍了。”

“酒吧？就像酒馆一样吗？”

现在还有谁用酒馆这个词啊？他真的不是这附近来的吧？

“大概是吧。”我说。

“那应该有烤羊腿才对啊。”他说。

“你就非得吃烤羊腿不可吗？”

“也不是，只是我不开心的时候就会想吃烤羊腿。”

“你现在不开心吗？”我疑惑道，他看起来一点也没有难过的样子，可能是因为他总是在笑。

“嗯。”他似乎陷入了沉思，“和家人吵架了。”

这我完全没想到，他看起来也二三十岁了，还会跟家人吵架然后赌气跑去新墨西哥那么远的地方吗？

“很抱歉，烤羊腿真的没有，不过我可以给你做个鸡肉三明治。”我说。

我在厨房里忙活了一阵，端着盘子和啤酒回来了。

我对他的食量毫无概念，只能按着一个成年男人的份量做了。他几口塞下了一个大份鸡肉三明治，然后一边嚼着一边看我，满眼写着“还有吗？”

我只能跑回厨房，又做了两个相同份量的给他。他吞下第二个三明治以后，举着第三个问我道：“你不吃吗？”

我摇摇头，“我吃不了人类食物。”

“太可惜了。你做的东西很好吃，如果你能自己尝尝就好了。”

“我知道三明治是什么味道啦，我也不是生下来就这样。”

讲到这里，我敏锐地察觉到他的眼神开始变得关切起来。

“那你是怎么变成这样的？”

啊，这个问题我听过好多次了。只可惜我现在也回答不了他，所以只能云淡风轻地说道：“忘了。”

他很识相，没有继续这个话题，而是拿起啤酒杯，一口喝干了杯中的酒。

“你要去哪里？”我问道。并不是想八卦他的私事，而是我做为司机，总需要一个大致的方向。

“嗯……新墨西哥呀。”他说。

“我知道，你不断地在提新墨西哥。但是具体是哪里？圣塔菲？阿布奎基？”

他听着这些新墨西哥州的古怪地名，脸上的表情变得迷茫起来。“我……我不确定。”

“新墨西哥可不是一个具体的坐标，而是一个州啊。”我有点哭笑不得，“你要去做什么？”

“找东西。我的东西掉在那里了。”他说。

“那你是去过喽？那会容易一点。”

“不不，我还没有去过。我也是刚到中庭。”

我不知道他说的中庭指的是什么东西，只能挑着我听得懂的部分问：“你没去过，但你怎么把东西掉那里了？是什么东西？”

“是我的锤子，妙尔尼尔。”

又来了，这个人为什么一句话里总是要夹带一两个晦涩难懂的单词？不过前面那部分我倒是明白了，却又不是很懂。

“锤……锤子？”我很费解，“你要为了一把锤子穿越整个大陆吗？一条街外的五金店其实就有卖的。”

“不！”他忽然激动了起来，“妙尔尼尔可不是随便的一把锤子。这是属于雷神的法宝，是战无不胜的神锤！”

他又提起雷神了，这让我有点伤感。“我之前认识一个家伙，他也有一把锤子，他总把它当宝贝似的，结果还是为了还房屋贷款把它典当了。”

他看起来很是不赞同，“我可不会把妙尔尼尔给别人。”

“好吧，他曾经也是这么说的。不过他最后还是把锤子赎了回来。”我耸耸肩，继续问道：“你是怎么知道……喵喵锤？在新墨西哥的？”

“是妙尔尼尔。”他对此很较真，纠正了我的发音，然后站了起来，从裤子口袋掏出了一张浸湿了一半的报纸，拍在了盛三明治的空盘子旁边，说道：“是这上面说的。”

我凑过去看了一眼他指的那一块小小的版面，上面写着：天外不明物体坠落于新墨西哥州沙漠之中。

估计是为了不引起人们去凑热闹，这条新闻没有指明具体方位，但是配了一张模糊的图片。

我盯着那张图，心中大惊。“这是雷神之锤！为什么会在这里出现？”

“我说过了，我是雷神啊，这就是我的锤子。”他似乎在责怪我没有注意他说话。

不！他一定是从哪个不知名的地方跳出来的妄想狂，拿着张报纸就说自己是雷神。

“我不信。不。怎么可能？！”

“等我拿到锤子，我就会证明给你看的。我就是雷神索尔。”他坚定地说。

“不，不……”

我已经很多年没有听人提起过这个名字了。我抬起头，瞪大眼睛看着他，把他从上到下看了个仔细。除了都是强壮的大个子，他和那个人一点相似之处都没有。

“不，你和他一点都不像，你不是他。”

“你说的他是谁？”他似乎也被我的反应弄糊涂了。

“真正的雷神索尔。”我说道。

**Author's Note:**

> 又是一个寻找雷神之锤的故事！这次是公路片！  
> 酒吧名字“热夜之梦”是致敬乔治RR马丁的那部吸血鬼小说233  
> 这篇文我脑好久了，本来基调应该是阴暗一点的，但是为了治愈被A4伤害的心，决定写轻松甜文(´･ω･`)  
> 配合BGM食用更佳（Lana del Rey - Gods & Monsters）


End file.
